My Babysitter's A Vampire
by winterrios69
Summary: Title says it all Dipper knows with every inch of his being that his babysitter is anything but human. And Mabel? Well she absolutely adores her. AN: I wrote this for fun! Nothing serious. Lol I bet you'll never guess who the vampire is ;) Also has this already been done before? WARNING: Some Cussing


Gravity Falls/Adventure Time

*My Babysitter's a Vampire*

They didn't need a babysitter, but Stan had insisted. And she was not at all what Dipper had expected. Dipper knew from the moment he set eyes on her that she was different. Sure, different can be good sometimes, but Dipper knew better. He knew that she was different. He also knew that she wasn't just different, but was something entirely not human.

Mabel was as oblivious as ever. She didn't see what Dipper apparently saw. Instead of seeing a gothic punk rocker chick that is apparently 'not human', Mabel saw an awesome, talented musician who is carefree and is also their babysitter. Her personality is what really sold it for Mabel, and she took an instant liking to her. The feeling was mutual for the older teen who was watching them.

Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that she has some sort of creepy vibe coming off of her and her red eyes, Dipper would have actually enjoyed her company. She reminds him of Wendy. Wendy and Marceline would get along great, but there's no way he's inviting her over. He just prays she doesn't unexpectedly come over herself like she always does.

Wendy can take care of herself, but can she compete with Marceline? Can Wendy compete with a vampire?!

Dipper listed down all the signs for vampirism. Extremely pale skin, red eyes (although she says they're contacts), every inch of her body is covered to avoid the sun-Oh, and let's not forget the bite marks on her neck. She said it's a tattoo, but Dipper isn't that stupid. He's surprised that Mabel, however, is. No offense.

He loves his sister dearly, but he simply can't believe she can't see it. How could she be that blind? After all the weird stuff that they keep encountering how is her guard not up?

"Are you gonna keep staring at me like a little creep?" Marceline asked from the floor with Mabel by her side. Mabel was currently writing her own song lyrics, and Marceline was looking up songs on her phone to get her inspired.

She didn't look up from her phone as she said this, but Dipper knew it was directed at him. After all, it was just him and Mabel, and Mabel wasn't even staring at Marceline; he was.

"Don't mind him," Mabel said in a teasing tone. "He's always weird."

Before Dipper could look back down at his journal, which was currently on the Vampire page that he was trying hard to focus on, Marceline looks up and made eye contact with him with her hypnotic red eyes.

"A picture would last longer, you know?" She winked at him and returned her gaze back to her phone.

Dipper hid behind his journal as his face blushed a deep red.

Do you even show up in a picture? Dipper thought. He read the page on vampires, finally finding some concentration, and found out that are different types of vampires with different signs of their vampirism.

"Don't get me wrong," he heard Marceline say to Mabel a moment later. "I love the song, I just don't like that it's in that stupid Twilight movie. Those movies put vampires to shame. It's a disgrace. The wolves were cool though."

Mabel scoffed. "Girl, you're missing the point. It's the forbidden romance that-" She was cut off when Marceline snorted and ruffled my sister's hair.

"Forbidden romance? You're a romantic, I see. You really are such a dweeb."

Of course she'd hate the Twilight movies. They're an embarrassment to her kind!

Mabel shoved Marceline's hand away with a giggle. "But I'm a cool dweeb. Hey! Since we're speaking about romance, do you have a boyfriend?"

If she does he's probably nothing more than a blood bag. Once he's all dry she'll find another guy to replace him, Dipper thought, bitterly.

To his surprise, Marceline blushes, and looks away with a loving look in her eyes. As he observed her, he could see it in her red eyes that she was thinking about someone and the smile that formed on her face was just as goofy as Mabel's when she's "boy struck".

While Dipper doesn't know anything about Marceline, seeing her like this was something even he knew was out of character of her. If the mention of this guy is able to make her get flustered like that then she must really love him.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. Marceline is blushing. Can vampires even blush? He frantically continued to search the pages for any information.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Marceline replied, clearing her throat and putting her bad girl attitude back on. She turned back around to look at Mabel, who was smiling smugly.

"Ooh! You are so in love!" She exclaimed. "What's his name?!"

Marceline groaned, throwing her head back. "Ugh! That is seriously none of your business."

Mabel clasped her hands together and put on her puppy dog eyes, sticking her bottom lip out in a cute pout that was just too adorable.

Dipper chuckled.

No one can resist Mabel when she's like this. Let's see if her charm can work on a vampire.

He noticed Marceline struggling, and needless to say when she gave in he was genuinely shocked.

"Damn, I usually don't give in that easily," Marceline said, sighing in defeat. "His name is Marshall Lee. And let me tell you he's the hottest va-I mean, vegan, you'll ever see."

Mabel didn't notice it, but Dipper sure as hell did. She was going to say vampire, but stopped herself.

He wanted to expose her. He wanted closure. And he sure as hell wanted her away from his sister. However, he couldn't just straight up say that he knew what she was. She'd kill him and Mabel for sure. He's surprised she hasn't done so already.

Dipper knows he has to stay calm and casual. He just can't believe Stan had actually hired a vampire to watch them. True, Stan probably didn't know, but it's still the fact that he hired her not knowing anything about her. Unless...

Is it possible that Marceline used her powers to hypnotize Stan or something? Could she hypnotizing her so called boyfriend? Is she specifically after him and his sister? If so, why? What's taking her so long to kill them? There's got to be a different reason than their blood. She could have sucked anyone's blood, even Stan's! So why them? True, if he were a vampire he'd rather go for the younger kids than the old man. There's a good chance they'd taste better. Is there really a difference when it comes to blood?

If Dipper wants the answer, he'll only get it if he asks her, and there's no way that's happening.

Mabel gasped. "He's vegan?! I've always wanted to meet a vegan! Are you one too?!"

Yeah, Dipper thought, are you?

Marceline nodded. "Of course I am. I don't have it in me to eat anything living." She looks at Dipper and winks again.

Dipper suddenly had a bad feeling that she somehow knows that he knows what she is!

She's playing with me, Dipper thought. Hasn't her mother ever taught her to not play with her food? I mean, that is what me and Mabel are, right?

"Why aren't you hanging out with him right now?" Mabel asked.

"I'm babysitting you two dweebs." Marceline said, matter of factly. "Plus, he's working tonight."

"I know you said he's hot, but can we elaborate? How hot is he?"

Marceline busted up laughing. "He's hella hot. I can't even put it on a scale because he'd break it. Hot is an understatement. He's drop dead gorgeous."

Dipper wondered if he actually is dead. Is he a vampire too? If so, is the job he's apparently working at really just a code that means he's sucking the blood dry from civilians?

"But enough about him," Marceline said, abruptly. "Didn't you say you had a show coming on?"

Mabel gasped and shot up to her feet. "Oh my god!" She frantically searched for the remote and when she found it she turned to the channel her show was showing on. She made it just in time; it only had a minute left until it came on.

"What are you even watching, Mabel?" Dipper asked, feeling a lot better when she came to sit next to him. That feeling was cut short when Marceline sat next to her.

"It's called My Babysitter's a Vampire." Mabel answered, causing Dipper to frown. Of course. What else would it be?

"That's ironic." Dipper says. What's weird is that Marceline said the exact same thing at the same time.

They stared at each other, Marceline smirking, while Mabel giggled. "Whoa. It's like you guys share a brain. Am I being replaced, BroBro?"

Dipper rolls his eyes. "Like that will ever happen."

Mabel grinned. "Aww you're-Ahh! Shut up! The movie is starting!"

Dipper didn't pay any attention to the movie, but he was surprised to see Marceline watching it.

"No offense Mabel," Marceline said sometime during the middle of the movie. "But this movie sucks."

Mabel laughed. "Was the pun intended?"

Marceline chuckled and rolls her eyes. "No. Anyway, I'm starved. You guys want me to make something?"

"I'm good," Mabel said. "Help yourself to the food holder."

"Food holder?" Marceline says with a laugh. "You mean the refrigerator?"

"She calls it Food Holder," Dipper said, not looking up from his book. "Her vocabulary for certain things is...unique."

Marceline shakes her head as she gets up from the couch. "Dweebs." She said, teasingly, under her breath as she walks out of the living room.

Is she even capable of eating human food?, Dipper thought. Only one way to find out.

Dipper gulped, knowing that he shouldn't be letting his curiosity getting the best of him, but he can't help it.

"I'm gonna get something out of my room," he lied to Mabel.

"K." Was all she said as she waited anxiously for the commercials to go off and for her movie to come back on.

Dipper snuck his way past his sister and carefully creeped into the kitchen to watch Marceline from the doorway. When he found her she was holding a few strawberries, an apple, and a tomato in her hands.

What the-

He was left in shock at what he saw next. Instead of eating the apple, she brings it to her mouth, extends her fangs, and sucks the red color away.

Fangs! She has fangs! I knew it! She's a vampire! She sucked the color right out of that apple! She...wait. Why did she-

"Man, you really are a creep." Dipper hears her say. She turns and makes eye contact with him. Dipper was frozen solid. His eyes were wide and his heart was pounding so fast he was sure she could hear it.

He then watches as she laughed, head thrown back and hands clutched over her stomach. "You really thought that I didn't know about you knowing what I am? If I wanted it to be kept a secret I would have made sure it stayed that way."

Dipper found it hard to breathe, but he somehow managed to speak. "Then-then why are you-"

"You and your sister are the famous Mystery Twins. You attract monsters, so I heard. I wanted to meet you for myself. I wanted to see if you could detect a monster that looked human. I wanted to know if you could, like, sense that I'm not what you would call a normal human being. You knew what I was the moment you saw me, but your sister seems oblivious."

"Well, your appearance was a dead giveaway," Dipper said, the pun definitely intended. "I mean, come on. You have red eyes, and you tried to say they were contacts. Oh and let's not forget the freaking bite marks on your neck!" While Marceline didn't appear to be dangerous from the way her whole body language and facial expressions were, Dipper knew that she was certainly capable of being a danger. And yet, he couldn't stop his mouth from being smart. It also tends to be a habit when he's nervous.

Marceline smirks. "There are a lot of people who dress like this dude. It's called a gothic punk style. Not all vampires dress like this so that's very stereotypical of you to believe. And wow, talking back to a dangerous vampire is a brave thing to do. And stupid. Is being smart a nervous habit of yours?"

Dipper lets out a shaky sigh. "Y-Yeah it is actually."

Marceline chuckled, seeing how tense his body was. She also noted how hard he was trying to be brave. It was obvious by the sound of his heartbeat that he was freaking the hell out. "Dude, you need to calm down before you have a heart attack. Believe it or not, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"And why not?" Dipper asked, confused. "Isn't that what you monsters do?"

"Okay, ouch," Marceline said, pretending to be hurt by his statement. "And no. I mean, most vampires, yes, but not me."

Dipper relaxed, but only slightly. After all, she could be lying. But for his sake, he knew he had to relax his rapidly beating heart. "K...well, You were right about Mabel. She's usually oblivious most of the time, but she never was one to have her attention set on one certain thing. Her mind likes to wonder." Dipper said, and grimaced when a thought came to his mind. "And she absolutely adores vampires. Great. She already loves you now. She'll love you even more when she finds out what you are."

Marceline smiled, genuinely. "It's nice to know that. People usually don't tend to take us vampires kindly to heart. I mean, we have vampire fans out in the world, but they're actually fucking crazy. Like you have no idea. Excuse the language by the way."

Dipper shrugged. "Stan cusses all the time. I'm used to it. And you know, maybe a lot of people wouldn't be so afraid of your kind if you didn't drink their blood-"

"I don't drink blood," Marceline interrupts. "As you saw earlier, I drink the color red."

"What? I mean, yeah, I saw that, but what the heck was that again?" Dipper asked, interested and confused.

"I drink the color red from anything," Marceline says again then points at the gross colorless remains of the once red fruit. "See? All I do is sink my fangs in and suck the color right out. It's a substitute. I've never, in all of my immortal life, ever drank from a human. As soon as I was turned, I was quick to find a substitute that has stuck with me for years."

"How long have you been like this?" Dipper asked, gesturing to her being, and growing more curious with every second. "Who turned you?"

Marceline leaned against the counter and crossed her arms, her gaze looking upward towards the ceiling, a small smile plastered on her face. "Who turned me? Well, it was the one and only Vampire King and that was over 500 years ago."

Dipper's eyes widened. "500-Oh my god!"

Marceline laughed. "I know. Crazy right?" Dipper wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not, but he didn't care.

"Who's the Vampire King?" He asked, allowing himself to become comfortable in her presence. He still kept his guard up, however. "Is he still alive? How did you meet him? How did he turn you? Why did he turn you? What was life like back in the 1500s?"

"Dude," Marceline laughed. "One at a time. You're surprisingly worse than your sister. K, so life in the 1500s sucked. That's all I gotta say. How did we meet? He was looking for a bride and I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't worry though. He was never cruel. Just misunderstood. And a total flirt. He turned me because I was mortal and since I was his bride I needed to be a vampire like him so we can live together for eternity. How he turned me is actually interesting. Before he sunk his teeth into my neck I had to drink his blood. After I drank it he bit me and, of course, killed me. The next morning I was reborn. Yes, he's still alive. And who is he? Well, he's my mate. Marshall Lee. The boy I mentioned earlier. The world today sees us as boyfriend and girlfriend, but we've been husband and wife for centuries."

All Dipper could do was gape at the vampire in front of him. "So if your husband is the Vampire King that would make you-"

"The Vampire Queen." Marceline finished. "Yep. You have royalty in your house. How does it feel? I mean, not only am I a vampire but I'm also a Queen. It must be pretty overwhelming."

Dipper managed to chuckle. "You have no idea. But here you are now...as my babysitter. How does that feel? Oh how the monarchy has fallen." He was surprised to find himself joke alongside a creature of the night.

Marceline laughs again, glad to see that Dipper was starting to warm up to her. "It's pretty amusing."

"You're not using your vampire powers to make me comfortable around you, are you?" Dipper boldly asked.

Marceline laughed. "Dude, if I was how is asking me gonna solve anything? Plus, you would've felt comfortable long before this moment if I had the power. I'm just a really relaxed and comfortable person to be around. Just admit it."

Dipper merely humphed and asked a different question. "Does Marshall drink blood or the color red?" Dipper could only imagine what her husband was doing right now to poor unfortunate civilians.

"He used to drink blood before I managed to convert him to just the color." Marceline's answer relieved him.

A thought suddenly came to Dipper and he made sure to voice it out loud. "Wait, you mentioned earlier that you wanted to see Mabel and I because we were the famous Mystery Twins. We're not famous. How did you know about us?"

"Trust me," Marcwline assured him. "You're as famous as my species. Everyone in the non-human world knows about you two."

"Everyone?"

"Okay, so maybe not everyone, but a lot. Still feeling overwhelmed?"

"Yep. So...how come you're not set on keeping your identity a secret?"

"I've been alive for a long time and I get bored. It's fun to see people's reaction when they find out what I am. I can still remember Stan's when he was younger."

Dipper's eyes widened. "You knew Stan when he was younger?!"

"Yep, that's why he when he found out I was in the neighborhood he wanted me to watch you. Imagine the surprise I had when the twins I was looking for were relatives of his. Babysitting wasn't what I had in mind but it led me to you guys. You know, you're not at all what I was expecting."

"Well what were you expecting?" Dipper asked.

Marceline shrugged. "I don't know. I was expecting a pair of badass siblings, but instead I get Lady GlitterSparkles and Sir Booknerd."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding," Marceline says as she laughs. "I am very impressed at how soft Stan has become. He was a total asshole in his younger days. He still is but not as bad. You kids are really softening him up."

"Uh...thank?" Dipper wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

"You're welcome. Believe it or not Stan actually needs you and your sister. He's been alone for so long. I know how that feels before and after being turned."

Before another word could be spoken between the two, Mabel called out to them from the living room. "Hey! The movie is back on! Hurry up!"

"You gonna tell her?" Marceline asked Dipper.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm exhausted. You tired me out."

"Maybe we should wait." Dipper suggested. "Mabel is already watching a vampire show. If she finds out that her new favorite person is vampire royalty it might shock her. She's been wanting to meet a vampire for a long time. Specifically a male. Just a heads up by the way, she will do everything in her power to steal Marshall if he's as hot as you claimed him to be."

"I'll keep that in mind," Marceline said, laughing.

"Hello?" Mabel shouted again. She probably still thought Dipper was upstairs. "Are you guys alive?"

Marceline and Dipper both laughed at the irony.

"You hurry up and keep her company while I finish my meal." Marceline tells Dipper. "After all, you are the one who interrupted me."

Dipper chuckles. "Okay. I still don't trust you by the way." He was only partially joking.

Marceline smirked. "And I still think you're a dweeb."

"Touché." Dipper left the kitchen and joined his sister back on the couch.

"Dipper," Mabel said, whispering. "I just had a crazy thought while I was watching this."

"What was it?" He asked.

She looked to see if Marceline was coming before leaning closer to him. "The movie we're watching is called My Babysitter's a Vampire. What if Marceline, our babysitter, is a vampire? I mean think about it. A lot of weird stuff happens here. It wouldn't be a surprise and she definitely looks the part."

If Marceline heard that with her super hearing she's probably thinking about how stereotypical that is, Dipper thought, smiling. He'd tell his sister the truth about Marceline for sure the second time Marceline came to watch them. It's not like Marceline was hiding her true identity or anything. As much as he wanted to tell her about Marceline, he honestly didn't think she'd be able to handle it right now. All the sweet delicious candy she had eaten already has her heart racing in a sugar rush.

"You know, Mabel, I think you might be on to something."

AN: sorry for typos and OOC'ness. Also in case you haven't noticed I ship Marceline x Marshall Lee so hard! I don't care if they're technically the same person! I LOVE THEM!


End file.
